


Shock and Awe

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Lightning Manipulation, Lightning Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutant Lance (Voltron), Mutant Powers, Mutant Registration, Mutant Shiro (Voltron), Mutants, Shance Zine, Telepathic Lance (Voltron), Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Lance hated moving. It was the third time he'd moved in as many years. But it was better to risk that than risk being found out as a mutant. The government's Registration List terrified him. So he kept his telepathic abilities to himself, keeping his head down and staying off the Registry. No one could know.At least, not until he meets a strange new neighbour and has a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself. Sometimes dreamsaren'tjust dreams, after all.





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the NSFW version of the Shance Zine that wound up not happening. But I still think it's a fun little piece. As always, comments & kudos feed the writer's soul and are much loved!

Lance hated moving. It was the third time he'd moved in as many years. But it was better to risk that than risk being found out. It wasn't as though 'they' were rare, Powered people,  _ mutants _ . But Lance had done his best to avoid being 'discovered' as one of them. The government's Registration List terrified him. He didn't trust it to not be used against them, used to hunt them down. So he stayed mostly alone, his friends many but shallow wherever he went, friendships of convenience more than anything. He'd seen other 'Powered' people before, other mutants, he'd seen the way they were treated. And he'd heard what people thought about them. So he kept his telepathic abilities to himself, keeping his head down and staying off the Registry. A convenient list with the name and address of every mutant? It was asking for trouble and he did not want to wind up on that list.

Backing out of the narrow, rickety elevator, Lance yelped as his back collided against something warm and firm and… very human. Flashes of terrible scenes raced through his mind unbidden that had him gasping. He nearly dropped the boxes at the unexpected collision and the unwanted peek into the stranger's mind, scrambling to keep them in his arms as he rushed to spin around.

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean to—" Lance cut himself off as he saw the man who he had collided into. Not just anyone, but a very… very attractive man. An attractive man with a scar splitting across the middle of his face and one tuft of hair swept down and let to hang into his face. His clothes were slim-fitting enough on his frame to show off just how much muscle he was carrying on him. It was… it was a lot. Lance couldn't help thinking distantly that this man might be able to snap him in half. "O-oh… Hello."

"Moving in?" The stranger's voice was smooth and easy. "Or out?"

"Wh—huh?" Lance blinked himself out of his daze of staring quickly. "S-sorry?"

Apparently Lance's confusion was amusing to the unfairly attractive man if his chuckle was anything to go by. "I asked if you're moving in or moving out. I'm assuming moving in since I haven't seen you around before." " **_Please be moving in._ ** "

Lance's eyes went wide for a moment as he overheard the last piece though it hadn't actually been said. He really needed to work on that. Lance forced himself to shut off that part of his mind. "Y-yeah, I am… In. Moving in. Today. Now. I… Can you help me find apartment B36? I haven't been here since the day I signed the lease…"

It was the stranger's turn to look surprised. "B36 you said? Yeah I think I can manage to help you find that. I'm in B33. Right across the hall and over one."

Oh no. Hot stranger wasn't just hot stranger. He was hot neighbour. …And he really needed a better title than 'hot stranger'. "Thank you so much. Uhm… Lance. My name is Lance. I'd shake your hand but…" He glanced dramatically at the boxes filling his arms.

"Shiro. Everyone calls me Shiro. Let me help you with that." Shiro reached out, taking the top few boxes from Lance's stack. He made it look easy. Lance tried to not be upset over that fact. The man's muscles were one of his most appealing attributes, after all. He couldn't exactly ogle them and then fault Shiro for having them.

"Thanks. So uh… lead the way, I guess?"

With a jerk of his head, Shiro set off down the hallway. There was some fumbling at the door with Lance winding up putting his box on top of Shiro's stack in order to get his keys and open the door. But then they were in and Shiro was setting the box down and—

"Do you uh…" Lance spoke up, prompting the man to stop and turn back to him halfway out the door. "I mean… If it's not too much to ask… I still have a lot more boxes and… Well you're… If you're not busy could you maybe help me get a few more? If not, it's totally cool. Completely. But I just… I'd really appreciate a hand?" 

The man stared at him thoughtfully for a second and Lance wondered if he'd mis-stepped. But then he was smiling and nodding, jerking a hand over his shoulder. "Sure. Let me just grab my jacket. Meet you downstairs?" 

Nodding eagerly for a moment, Lance stopped himself abruptly before clearing his throat with a slower, more deliberate nod. "That'd be… Yeah, thanks. That'd be great." 

It took only an hour or two to unload everything with Shiro's help. The place had come mostly furnished and Lance didn't have much to begin with. But still, by the end of it, he was exhausted. Still, he tried to get started unpacking, managing to work until well past midnight. When was the last time he'd gotten a decent night's sleep? He couldn't remember. The chaos and panic leading up to his abrupt move had rid him of any sense of proper 'rest'. But now it was fine, now he had a new place in a new city under a new surname. And he'd gotten a shockingly hot neighbour out of the deal. 

Across the hall and one over… It was such a close distance to travel. He could just go over there and… offer his thanks. Maybe on his knees. With his mouth open… 

Biting his lip, Lance glanced around the apartment, looking at the half-unpacked boxes. They could wait until later, right? Right. Lance headed for the bedroom, getting the mattress into place before putting the sheets on it and collapsing on top of it. Lance stretched slowly before letting his hands run down his body with a groan. 

Lance had always had a very  _ vivid _ imagination and never was he more thankful for it than whenever he went to try and jerk off. It was easy to conjure images in his head, complete scenes of who and how. Granted, he did feel a bit guilty that his new neighbour was the target of that fantasy this time. But he could hardly help himself. Knowing Shiro was only a short distance away, probably asleep in his bed only made it more tantalisingly forbidden. 

How did Shiro sleep? He seemed like a shirtless with sleep pants type. Or maybe just boxers. All toned muscle and sharp lines. Lance wondered what would happen if he tried to touch those lines. Maybe go over there in the middle of the night, feign needing something and just… try to come onto him. He could picture Shiro shoving him against the wall, pinning Lance's hands to either side of his head, his grip harsh and threatening to bruise when he fought against it. Kissing him hard, the Shiro in his thoughts slipped a firm thigh between Lance's legs, grinding his leg against Lance's quickly hardening cock through his pants. With a moan, Lance hurried to mirror the action, shoving a hand down between his legs and grinding against it slowly. 

"Mnh…  _ Shiro… _ " Lance whined under his breath. 

"What…? You want more…?" 

That was when dream-Shiro surprised him, tugging down Lance's pants and underwear past his thighs in one motion, letting them fall to his ankles. Lance gasped. He hadn't thought that Shiro would be that  _ bold. _ But his imagination was just… particularly creative, he supposed. Lance's hands slipped down to his waistband, shoving his pants and boxers down as he let the image get more vivid, hands moving to either side of his head. 

Dream-Shiro moved to pin both of Lance's hands above his head together and free one of his own. He made it look easy, holding him in place with one hand. Oh  _ god. _ Shuddering, Lance struggled against the restraint in his fantasy, breaths quickening. Lance's hand in reality mirrored the movements of Shiro's hand in his fantasy, moving down his body, up under his shirt to pinch at a nipple. It was tentative at first. And then harder, drawing a sharp mewl past Lance's lips. 

" **_God… Shiro…_ ** " Lance couldn't even voice his words, the thoughts coming out as projected thoughts only even in his fantasy. 

The touch moved lower then, down to wrap around Lance's cock, squeezing harshly and making him keen as he started to stroke him. Out of his daydream, Lance's hand moved in sharp, quick jerks. 

" _ Fuck me… Fuck me, please… _ " 

Lance had no shame about how whiny he was in his own thoughts or in the privacy of his own apartment. The walls were thick enough and he wasn't  _ that _ loud. Although he nearly was when dream-Shiro hooked Lance's leg around his waist, slipping a hand down to start fingering him open. Shiro's fingers were thick and calloused, sending sparks of pleasure through him. Lance hurried to fumble for his lube, mirroring the motions. He quickly worked himself up to two fingers when dream-Shiro did, even though his fingers weren't nearly as thick. And then three when dream-Shiro moved up to three. He rocked onto his fingers as his thoughts wandered over just how Shiro might crook his fingers, just how he might work him open. 

" _ Please… Please just fuck me. _ " Lance was begging, begging to the Shiro in his fantasy and the empty air of his apartment. 

Pulling back, dream-Shiro moved to strip off his shirt and Lance paused in his motions. His dream had seen fit to give Shiro scars all along the right side of his body and his right arm. Lightning-like scars that spread like a tree's roots across his skin. Why had… why had his dream seen fit to show him that? 

Dream-Shiro reached out then and yanked Lance's shirt off too then, hands skimming over his chest and— _ Oh… _ Lance's fantasy had made Shiro a mutant, he realized. The sparks shooting from Shiro's palm danced across Lance's skin, biting and tingling in a way that was unlike anything he'd ever felt. 

It was like touching one of those plasma balls kids decorated their bedrooms with yet so much… so much  _ more. _ That was… random. Lance hadn't realized he'd developed a kink for electro-stim. But he couldn't argue it as dream-Shiro's hand wrapped around his cock again, starting to stroke him with those same tingles shooting through his pleasure-overloaded nerves in his dick. Lance keened, hips bucking and shaking and quaking as out of his fantasy he started fucking himself onto his fingers harder. 

Their positions changed and dream-Shiro was suddenly standing with his cock pressed against Lance's ass, the head nudging at his loosened rim. Lance moved a fourth finger to join the other three as Shiro started pushing into him. Oh  _ god _ but he was thick. Thick and good and it hurt but in all the right ways, splitting him open down to the core. 

Dream-Shiro was good, sweet and considerate as he took his time, letting Lance get adjusted to the stretch of his cock filling his ass. Lance whimpered, the four fingers in reality pushing him farther than he normally went. He only wished he could push his fingers deeper, to feel what it would feel like to have a cock that thick shoved that deep inside his ass. But it was enough to just fantasize about it. For now. Maybe he'd buy some toys or something for next time. 

In his fantasy, Shiro picked up his pace slowly. His thrusts were steady and strong, hips rocking in easy movements, groin slapping against Lance's ass with slick, sloppy sounds of lube as he started fucking him in earnest. Oh that was hot. 

" _ God yes… Fuck me, Shiro. S'big… _ " Lance whimpered, fucking himself harder on his fingers as dream-Shiro picked up his pace. 

In his fantasy, Lance started bucking onto every thrust, hands scrabbling for purchase as Shiro fucked him against the wall. His shoulders felt like they might bruise as he tipped his head to the side, offering up his neck. Shiro  _ growled _ , the sound rocketing through Lance and making him mewl. That was when the tingling started again. Every point of contact, everywhere their bodies touched felt like it was thrumming with electricity. 

Dream-Shiro picked up his pace further, fucking Lance open hard and fast as he gave those last few thrusts before tipping over into his climax. Lance imagined that he could feel it, feel Shiro's cum inside him, filling him with electric sensations right into his core. God it was nice that you didn't have to worry about  _ condoms _ in a fantasy. Dream-Shiro didn't stop, continuing to thrust and moving a hand between them to start jerking Lance off. That was the last straw for Lance, both in his fantasy and in reality. 

"Sh—Shi— _ Shir-ohhh! Ngh! _ " Lance cried out as he came, jerking himself just that little bit harder as he spilled over his hand, fingers not stopping in their movements. In his fantasy, Shiro praised him and kissed at his neck, cock slipping out of him as the man kept murmuring sweet nothings. 

Lance collapsed back against his bed with a spent sigh as he let the fantasy fade away, wiping his fingers on the sheets. He could clean up later. Now was for basking in the post-orgasmic pleasure, reveling in how loose his ass felt after that session, and feeling a  _ little _ bit guilty that he'd known the guy for not even a day but was already using him for fap-fodder. Well, what Shiro didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

The weeks passed and Lance found himself jerking it to those thoughts, those fantasies more regularly. He had an entire concept for how this mutant dream-Shiro would touch him, would fuck him. And yet he'd barely even talked to the real, non-dream version of the guy more than a handful of times, too filled with shame to properly approach him. There was only so much you could say to a guy who didn't know you regularly shoved thick dildos up your ass while fantasising it was his cock. Not to mention Lance was more than a little scared of letting something slip about his powers since dream-Shiro had come to know about those in his fantasies. But real-Shiro couldn't know. Not ever. 

It was nice that the building had free laundry machines. It was less nice that those machines were all the way down in the basement. Still, he hadn't been expecting to run into Shiro down there. Their schedules didn't seem to line up much. Well… except for the Shiro in Lance's fantasies but that was another thing entirely. It wasn't like those were  _ real. _ And yet there Shiro was making small talk with him as they waited for their laundry, Shiro for the dryer to finish and Lance for his wash he'd just put up to run through. As he watched the machine shake slightly, Lance's thoughts flicked briefly over the idea of Shiro fucking him over the washer as it spun and vibrated with the spin cycle. Maybe he needed to stop jerking it to thoughts of the guy. 

Shiro coughed, seeming to choke on his own throat briefly. "Y'know… not many people know of a band like the Balmera. Especially not someone your age." Shiro commented. 

"Oh yeah, you know I—" Lance's eyes went wide as he cut himself off. "Wait— _ what? _ Excuse me?" He'd  _ never  _ worn that shirt in front of Shiro, he knew that much. It was old and full of holes and as much as he loved that shirt, he hadn't worn it out of the house in two years. He used it as a  _ sleep _ shirt, being too big and very comfortable. 

"The shirt you were wearing the other day. I… can't quite remember when it was," Shiro explained. 

The last time he'd worn it had been the last time he'd… jerked it. To thoughts of Shiro. And he'd cum all over the thing. So it had quickly wound up in the laundry heap. If those dreams were… not actually dreams… If Lance was inadvertently projecting and sharing his fantasies with the  _ object _ of those fantasies… 

Oh god. 

He'd essentially had  _ thought-sex _ with Shiro, hadn't he? But… if that meant  _ everything _ in his dream was realistic… Oh boy, Shiro was  _ really _ packing heat. Lance felt his cock twitch and throb. But his thoughts landed on another tidbit too. 

When Lance spoke, his voice was quiet and uncertain, "Your arm. Those scars… Were… did they hurt?" 

It was Shiro's turn to look at Lance as though he'd sprouted a third head, a spark of apprehension and fear burning in his gaze. "Wh-what? Excuse me?" 

"I don't…" Lance swallowed, looking around before biting his lip, focusing his thoughts. " **_I don't think your dreams have been dreams. Sorry._ ** " Lance's lips didn't move as he 'spoke' but from Shiro's expression it was clear he'd heard him regardless. 

"You're…" Shiro started, eyes wide with shock. Lance didn't even have to look into his thoughts to read the end of that sentence. " **_A mutant…_ ** " 

"And so are you, I guess." Lance replied aloud. How long had it been since he'd even met one, another mutant? And he'd  _ completely  _ violated Shiro's personal space, violated his  _ dreams _ . Good job, Lance. Oh but they had been… such good fantasies. And Shiro was a  _ mutant _ and oh  _ god _ if he could  _ actually _ do those things with his powers… 

Lance needed to apologize. 

Lance sighed. "Listen… I'm really sorry and I swear I didn't mean to but it looks like I might have been uh… projecting a little bit. When I was… well… y'know… 'handling' my business?" His hands reflexively marked off his words with air quotes. 

Shiro blinked at him for a moment. And blinked again. And then his face exploded into a burst of colour as he stepped back half a step, backing against the washer. "Oh.  _ Oh. Oh my god. _ " 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Lance apologized. "I didn't know I was… I didn't mean to— I'm sorry for jerking off to the thought of you. And… I'm sorry for invading your space like that. And… I'm sorry for… for making you part of that." 

"…Don't apologize if you're not sorry." 

"Huh?" 

"Those were… some of the best dreams I've had in… years. And if you're telling me they  _ weren't _ just dreams then… Then don't apologize. Because that was… it was hot. And…" Shiro bit his lip. 

"You're— I mean… You're not mad? I totally violated your privacy. I went inside your head!" He should be mad. Lance would have been mad if someone had done that to him. How could Shiro not be mad?  

The dryer buzzed and Shiro moved to start pulling clothes out, piling up his basket. "I'm not mad. It's… Would you like to have dinner sometime?"

Lance's eyes went wide. "I…  _ yes!? _ Hell yes. Oh my god. Yes? Are you serious?"

"I mean… if we've  _ basically _ had sex already… we might as well try a proper date, right?" Shiro's grin was slight but cheeky. 

Lance blushed heavily. "That's… that's true." Shiro definitely had a point there. If the fantasy hadn't only been a fantasy then… They'd been  _ fucking _ for weeks.

"Saturday? Say… seven?" 

"Seven is great." Lance hesitated. "And I'll… try to keep my thoughts to myself until then." 

"Hey now…" Shiro bit his lip, basket hooked under his arm and propped against his hip. "No harm in dreaming, is there?" 

The sound that ripped out of Lance's throat was nothing short of a squawk. Shiro was basically… encouraging him to do it again. " _ Ohmygod. _ " 

With a chuckle, Shiro moved to ruffle Lance's hair and then he was gone, leaving him standing alone in the laundry room. 


End file.
